The Ultimate Collection of Sonic Poems
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: These are my all poems based on the univerese of Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Marine in the Sea

Disclaimer: Marine the Raccoon is a character owned by Sega.

_**The Sea**_

_Marine the Raccoon sailed the Seven Seas_

_Dreamed of being a sea captain one day_

_All she owned was a boat and a can of peas_

_Still she wanted to sail away_

_...  
_

_She wrecked her boat and was about to drown_

_But an old man picked her to his ship_

_He was a king who had lost his crown_

_And he gave Marine a friendly tip:_

_...  
_

"_If you're looking for adventures and treasure hunting,_

_you can have my strong and loyal crew_

_If you find my crown- that's what I'm craving_

_I'll stop obnoxious acting of a shrew"_

_...  
_

_Marine accepted the quest, and went to sail seas once again_

_She knew, the search could take forever, and she'd still remain sane_


	2. Can You Catch Sonic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic-characters

_**Catch me if you can!**_

I am faster than you can imagine

I run through steel machines

I am tough, I blow up windows

I am cool when I rub my nose!

I am skilled, I rail with my shoes

You can challenge me, but you'll always lose

I am smart, I beat all the bad guys

and anyone who will antagonize

I am popular, I drown in my fans

They wanna be like me, and I give them a chance

I have friends, whom without I'd be dead

and a girlfriend who hammers my head

I am awesome, just look at my name

if you're not like me, that's a shame!

I'm not really conceited just like a cat

this is only a poem, so live with that!

***

**Authors Comments: Sorry for having fun with the two last lines. XD I just wanted to make it clear that Sonic is not so self-centered. Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Sonic's Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters.

_**Sonic's bad day**_

Sonic was lost on a planet

Of the eternal sunset

He was sure that it was his end

So he started to think about his friends

***

This was no time for chuckles

Sonic needed a punch from Knuckles

It felt like standing on a pile of nails

Sonic needed support from Tails

Sonic was out of his sector

He needed guidance from Vector

Sonic's heart craved for warming

He needed cheer-up from Charmy

The time was to join the trio

Sonic needed a talk with Espio

Sonic's spirit was very low

He felt just like Shadow

Sonic felt like he wanted to scream

He wanted reunite with Cream

Sonic's mind was a broken pillar

If only he'd be cured by Vanilla

It hurt to think of her face

When Sonic imagined Blaze

The memory felt like a beating whip

Sonic missed his old friend Chip

Sonic kicked an empty tin can

He even missed his foe, Eggman

There was no place to go

Sonic remembered the death of Cosmo

Sonic was sick of the gaming

He wanted to see Amy

***

Sonic's bad day seemed endless

but as he was found from his darkness

he reunited with his friends again

and the fire was extinguished by rain

(bringing light to the end of the tunnel)


	4. Fight Against The World

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters.

A/N: This poem is loosely based on my story, "Unlocking Shadow's Heart".

**Fight Against The World**

I didn't ask for it, but I was born with ultimate powers

When they recognized my strength, it was just the matter of hours

Till those skeptic fools started considering me as a threat

And they chased me till I was out of breath

***

I learned to live alone with nobody as a friend

Nobody to trust, and I was sick to pretend

That one day justice and freedom will come to be

It'd just remain as a dream waiting to be seen

***

Humanity is the goddamned mother of all mistakes

We're living the end for heaven's sake!

Mankind is a group of mindless robots without brains

Every ounce of intelligence is sucked down the drains

***

What kind of God has created this kind of trap?

If life is a race, we're on our final lap

Everybody's tired, and it's sure as hell

This world is sick, and it'll never get well

***

It's too late for this world which no one can save

And in the end, I'll smile at its funeral spitting on the grave!


	5. Tails's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic- characters.

**Tails's Tale**

With two tails I was born, I felt like a rhino without a horn

I had no family, friends, or food, trying to get past my sad childhood

I was bullied for I was a mutation, but carried on without frustration

I found a friend who helped me to survive, he was Sonic, the fastest thing alive!

He stood against the bullies and accepted me, I admired him for he was so free

I stuck with Sonic wherever he went, he learned to value me and the time we spent

By the time I found use for my twin-tails, I flew so high I could see the market sales

Sonic recognized me as useful sidekick and a real friend, so he said he'll trust me to the end


	6. Sonic Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters.

A/N: These lyrics are for the song "Sonic Drive" (Japanese opening theme to Sonic X). The song is only in Japanese, so I decided to make it with English words. I don't care if my lyrics are far from what the real interpretation of the original song would be like. These words are only fanmade. If you don't know the original song, you may have difficulties finding the rhythm of this poem.

***

**Sonic Drive (my English version)**

*******

S, O, N, I, C! – GO!

S, O, N, I, C! – GO!

Go, go, go, go, let's go!

Yeah! Woohoo!

***

What would the world be without any action?

Like a heir without exaction?

(we've got to move on, see the bright future)

What would life be without excitement?

An endless time never getting to be spent?

(if we don't take the chance, we'll remain unsure)

***

Sometimes we need a hero, who knows what to do

He can save us, he will teach us

Without him we'd have no clue

But now it's time to learn…

***

This is living!- we can be free

This is living!- just wait and see

There're no worries, there's no sorrow

In our hearts so full of splendor

We shall thank him for his…

Inside, outside!- Go, Sonic!

Inside, outside!- Yes, Sonic!

He is our hero, he is no zero

he defeats Eggman

He is speedy, you'll never catch this guy

He is the fastest thing alive!

***

S, O, N, I, C! – GO!

S, O, N, I, C! – GO!

Go, go, go, go, let's go!

***

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) I guess I messed up some parts, but the beat of the song is so dang fast that it was really hard.**


	7. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters.

_**Full Moon**_

A nightmare awakes me, the sky is black

abrupt pain tortures me like a monster's attack

My muscles grow big, I go through a color change

My teeth become sharp, my arms have new range

...

I cannot show myself now, I'll have to hide

Grateful it's nighttime, Full Moon as my guide

...

I have greater powers, but my speed is gone

I fight creatures of the dark all alone

If anyone sees me, I disappear into the night

Run like an animal, waiting for sunlight

...

I cannot show myself now, I'll have to hide

Appearing in this form is a suicide

...

Few more hours to sunrise, can I hold on?

This can't happen every night, tell me how long

I am a monster, spreading rumors and fear

Bearing it all myself, my friends nowhere near

...

I cannot show myself now, I'll have to hide

When will I reach the end of this horrible ride?

...

Finally the sun is up, Full Moon will step aside

I can finally show myself, I no longer have to hide

I'm a hedgehog again, finished with the dark ride

And I thank the Full Moon that I survived


	8. Blizzard and Raging Avalanches

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters. Snow the Hedgehog is my OC, whom you can use in your stories if you want as long as you remember to ask my permission.

_**Blizzard and Raging Avalanches**_

I was forsaken before I was even there

And as I was born they left me

Seeing people screaming everywhere

Destruction, no place to flee

...

These were capricious times to live

Chaos, no amelioration

The kingdom had no more to give

Because of her exoneration

...

I tried to start it over, efface my past

I had adoptive parents now

Though the couple made me aghast

I learned to trust them long ago

...

Human and the animal raised me like their own

But I still was very curious

How could someone with a crown

Befriend someone so mutinous?

...

I kept my reticence but wanted to know more

How did I end up homeless?

What had happened to me before?

Why was my life such a mess?

...

Maybe that's why they call me Snow

Because of my cold heart

My parents left as I had begun to grow

Abandoned me, bringing a new start

...

I shall waste no more time, it's all so clear now

Must admit that things have changed

Maybe it's my fate, but anyhow

This world needs to be rearranged

...

We will march to victory, led by me

We'll overrun the shadow

It's time to face our destiny

I'm your savior, hedgehog called Snow

* * *

**A/N: Not familiar with Snow, but want to learn more? Read "Sonic X" seasons 5 and 6.**


End file.
